Forever & Always
by SwanPinkie
Summary: A remake combination of both of my old fanfics 'A Strange Nightmare & Surprise' and 'The Second Toy Story Wedding.' Buzz comforts Jessie after she awakes from a horrifying nightmare and troubling doubts. As he is ready to give her more happiness he offers her his hand in marriage and promise to stay together forever and always. One-shot Buzz/Jessie.


****IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY PREVIOUS _TOY STORY _FAN FICTIONS YET PLEASE DO SO.****

**I'M BAAAAAACK! Have you guys missed me? 'Course you didn't! Hehe, JK… maybe.**

**So I am back from my hiatus to writing new _Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats_ fanfics and adding new chapters for the in-progress fanfics. I have decided to discontinue **_**Newcomer, Old Acquaintance**_** because of the lack of inspiration and motivation for the story. The new original character, Simon, in that story will still be a supporting character for the series but I'll provide his back story and the sequence of how he came to join the Gang in **_**The Sherpherdess's Backstory**_** (yes, the story will be continuing).**

**I've decided to revise both my old fanfics (and may also consider revising some others) from 2011 **_**A Strange Nightmare & Surprise **_**and **_**The Second Toy Story Wedding**_** because the writing and accuracy sucks. Besides, I need to add more Buzz/Jessie stuff in the series anyway since there is too much Woody/Bo in it already. :3**

**The fanfic's title is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Forever & Always", just so you know.**

**So enjoy reading this one-shot Buzz/Jessie fluff! :)**

* * *

_**Forever & Always**_

**Written by SwanPinkie**

* * *

The wind pounded on the one window, but it did not disturb anyone sleeping in the bedroom. 4-year-old Bonnie Anderson was lying asleep on the tiny bed in the middle of the room. Most of her toys remained also asleep inside her woven-wicked toy box standing in the front of the bed. A few others like her Sheriff Woody doll, her Buzz Lightyear action figure and her Jessie the Cowgirl doll lay beside the little girl in her warm arms. The Sheriff Woody doll and the Buzz Lightyear action figure seemed to have an untroubled sleep.

Jessie the Cowgirl had been abode to her awaking mode throughout most of the night after she awoke up from a horrific nightmare. Worries and fears flooded through her mind, frightening her. She remained still, thinking about the bad memory of when her first owner Emily abandoned her decades before. Fearing she would go mad if she kept reminding herself about Emily, she quietly slipped from Bonnie's arm and jumped off the bed. She tiptoed to the other side of the room to sit on the windowsill. Looking at the night sky decorated with tiny dots of stars calmed her.

Jessie had troubling thoughts about love. The nightmare she had dreamt of was of her brother Woody and her friends abandoning her after a terrible argument of something foolish she had with him. Their friends, including Buzz, took his side instead of hers. Afterward, Bonnie decided to throw her in the trash bin outside and the inside was the incinerator from the Tri-County Landfill. The thing that shocked her the most was that Buzz violently attacked her during the argument with Woody, and he revealed he did not love her.

Jessie and Buzz had been dating for over a year now. When their previous owner Andy Davis donated the two and their friends to Bonnie last year, they had confessed their long-held feelings for each other. They immediately started dating, and they enjoyed a loving, caring relationship. After the wedding of Woody and Bo Peep* less than a month ago, the relationship's nature dramatically became much more amorous than ever. But right now, Jessie doubted about her strong connection with Buzz.

"Interesting to find a cowgirl doll sitting on the windowsill while inside her deepest thoughts."

The familiar voice startled Jessie and immediately gave her the butterflies in her stomach. She turned to see Buzz standing behind her.

"You okay there flower?" Buzz calmly said, now sitting beside and taking her in his arms.

"Yes," Jessie replied glumly. She looked away to look at the night sky again.

Buzz frowned. "I always know when there's something. You do know I have good instincts." He saw Jessie nodding. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Jessie pushed him away and paced around the sill. "Fine then. I'll tell you what's bothering me. It's the nightmare that I just had that involved not only Woody and the rest but you too."

"And you believe it?"

She stopped her pace. "I… I don't know."

"That's your answer? 'I don't know'?" Buzz scrutinized her face. "Come on Jessie, why is this troubling you so? Is the memory of Emily bothering you again?"

"Sort of. In the dream, I had a stupid argument with Woody and everyone took his side, even you. You attacked me violently so I was broken. Bonnie found me mutilated so she threw me in the trash can, and inside was the incinerator we were at last year. It did remind me of when Emily abandoned me but I almost went mad because I'm scared that…" Jessie stopped, and her fabric body stiffened.

"Scared that…?"

"… Scared that you will no longer care for me later on." She turned her head as she did not want to see Buzz's reaction.

"Jessie," Buzz calmly said, "I've told you many times before that I love you. I'm very thankful you are in my life, and that you return the same feelings to me. I would never hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you at all. Are you happy and proud to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I am Buzz, what do you think?" Jessie said rather bitterly.

"I am ready to give you more happiness, so I hope you accept this offer." Buzz walked toward her and took her hand. He bent down on one knee and looked deeply at her astonished large emerald eyes. "Jessica Jane Pride, will you marry me? I want us to be together forever and always."

Jessie gasped in shock and felt tears of joy running down her face. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She grabbed Buzz's face and kissed him deeply.

"Well look at that! Here comes a soon-to-be wed couple on the run!"

The two immediately pulled away at the sound of Woody's voice. When they turned to look at him, they found not only Woody found them proposing but Bo Peep and Prince Peter watching too.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Bo remarked with a smile.

"So when's the wedding?" Peter asked.

"Friday, since Bonnie and her parents will be out to Denver to visit her Aunt Abby," Buzz replied immediately.

"Good choice of date there, Buzzy-Boy!" Jessie leaned over to kiss him while Woody and Bo rolled their eyes. Peter smiled at the couple.

**~0~0~**

Friday arrived quickly than anticipated. The gang decided to host the wedding at the backyard just like Woody and Bo's wedding was hosted there. They even invited Barbie, Ken and the Sunnyside Daycare toys from nearby. While the bride was upstairs to don in her ceremonial outfit, the rest of the toys struggled to make everything perfect as planned.

"The flower won't stick on the pipe cleaner!" Rex cried as he was struggled to add a yellow flower on the pipe cleaner. He was in charge to make flower arches out of pipe cleaners.

"Rex, I'll do it!" Peter muttered. He pulled a block over to reach the spot for the flower. Rex handed him the hot glue gun and Peter glued the flower on.

A loud crash suddenly came from the other side of the yard, and the two toys turned to see the books and pencils that were holding the white napkins serving as curtains tumbled and fell upon Mr. Potato Head and Rocky Gibraltar.**

"Third time already!" Woody hollered not too far away. "Buzz, do you mind helping them fix that? Buzz?"

He found his best friend trembling with cold feet. "I'm nervous Woody. What if she does change her mind because of her doubts?" Buzz stammered. He felt Woody step on his foot. "Ow! What was that for?"

Woody groaned. "Don't be such a sissy. You saw Jessie's reaction after you proposed to her, and I saw it too! She looks mad-crazy enough to marry you!"***

"Hey!" Ken called out. "Jessie's behind the curtain, all ready for the wedding!"

"It's time Buzz. And you better not act like Mrs. Nesbit once she reaches the altar," Woody smirked.

"Shut up Woodrow!" Buzz hissed under his breath. He saw Woody's expression turn blank as they walked to their places at the altar.

Bullseye was standing next to the stereo, which was beside the altar. He pressed the play button and "Here Comes the Bride" started to play.

The white napkin was pulled away, revealing the bride in her long white dress. The dress's skirt had ruffles and layers, and light yellow panniers surrounded the waist. There were long sleeves with gold cuffs similar to Jessie's cuffs on her typical cowgirl outfit. Also a small ruffled collar surrounded her neck, and a round emerald brooch rested on her chest. Jessie's hair was not worn in the usual braid but in a neat bun. Atop of her head was a long veil with a diadem decorated with tiny emeralds and pearls sitting above. Buzz looked at her with amazement.

After she reached the altar, Buzz said, "You look so beautiful Jess." He never had seen her so beautiful.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I didn't want to wear a dress but Bo insisted. She's so stubborn at times, you know." She looked at Buzz's white tuxedo worn over his space ranger outfit. "You're very handsome in that suit yourself."

"You two, are you really ready now?" Hamm cut off impatiently. The then couple turned look at him.

"Dear friends, we have come together to share in the joy of Buzz Lightyear's and Jessica Jane Pride's love for each other in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly. Marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

Buzz and Jessie nodded with understanding.

"If anyone is to have objection to this union, step forward or forever hold your peace."

Silence flooded the entire ceremony, so it seems that there won't be any problem or any disapproval of the marriage.

"At this time the bride and groom would like to say how they truly feel about each other," Hamm said.

The two toys turned towards each other and took each other hands. Jessie spoke up first. "Buzz Lightyear, I have loved you since the first day we have met. I love you for your compassionate nature, your bravery, your intelligence, your stunning handsomeness, your benevolence and your charisma. I love you very much Buzz, and I am ready to spend every single day of our lives together forever and always."

Some toys in the audience were in tears of joy. Even a few male toys and Woody were trying to fight back their tears.

Now it was Buzz's turn to speak.

"Jessica Jane Pride, I have loved ever since I first laid my eyes on you," he said lovingly. "I love your spirited nature; your beauty, your strong will, your intelligence and your enthusiasm. I am prepared more than ever to dedicate each day of my life to you forever and always."****

"And now it is time for the bride and groom to say their vows," Hamm announced. He looked at Buzz. "Do you, Buzz Lightyear, take Jessica Jane Pride to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Will you love, honor and respect her throughout your years together?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to remain faithful to your partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow?"

"I do."

Hamm turned to Jessie. "Do you, Jessica Jane Pride, take Buzz Lightyear to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Will you love, honor and respect her throughout your years together?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to remain faithful to your partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow?"

"I do."

Wheezy the Penguin***** walked over to the couple with a pillow holding the wedding rings. Buzz took a gold ring which had an emerald stone and held it.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped it over Jessie's left index finger, to which she smiled.

Jessie took a gold ring and held it. "With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped it over Buzz's left index finger.

Finally, Hamm proclaimed: "By the authority vested in me, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, Buzz!"

Jessie wrapped her arms around Buzz's neck and Buzz wrapped his arms on Jessie's waist as they leaned over. They kissed passionately, and Jessie through the bouquet of flowers she held earlier to the crowd.

Dolly caught the bouquet in the crowd and jumped with glee. "Whoo! Hey Peter, we're going to be next getting married!" she cried. Peter's response was a shy smile.

The audience of toys continued to cheer and praise for the newly wedded couple, crying:

"Hail to the Lightyears!"

* * *

*** - Bo Peep has been re-introduced to the series since the first fanfic **_**Rescuing Bo Peep & Jessie**_**. She and Woody get married in **_**The First Toy Story Wedding**_**.**

**** - The formation of the curtain idea was inspired from "fanfics4ever"'s fanfic **_**A Toy Story Wedding 2**_** on deviantART. Also, Rocky Gibraltar has been re-introduced to the series since fanfic **_**Exposed**_**.**

***** - The sentence is similar to one of the lines in one of "Youkaiyume"'s fan-made **_**Toy Story**_** comics on deviantART.**

****** - What Buzz and Jessie say for how they truly feel for each other are also similar from "fanfics4eer"'s two **_**A Toy Story Wedding **_**fanfics.**

******* - Wheezy has been re-introduced to the series since fanfic **_**Finding Wheezy**_**.**


End file.
